The Fellowship
by Theburningyoung
Summary: The gang have decided to have Lord of the Rings themed night on Bristol town. The only problem is everyone wants to be the almighty Gandalf. How with this gang of misfits decided who will be who? Just a little light-hearted one shot for you all. Enjoy!


_Hey Guys,_

_I'll just give you guys a (hopefully quick) over view as I am new to this site. Basically, I've been writing pretty much all my life but a few years ago I went to university and writing kind of got put to the bottom of the pile. I've just started to get into again so I thought the best way to build upon my skills would be let you lucky (or not so lucky) people be able to have a look. So, I apologies in advance if grammar, spelling and general originality are pretty pants- that's what three years of studying engineering does to you. _

_I think I'm just going to start off doing one shots and if I manage to get myself back into the motion of things I might be real daring and embark on a story telling adventure- but I've got to walk before I can run, right? _

_Anyway, here's a little one shot that just came to me before, and I figured I might as well start my writing quest sooner rather than later. You'll probably see that this piece is VERY speech orientated, but even before university speech was never my strong point so this is a bit of a experiment if you will (thank you for agreeing to be experimented on by clicking onto this fiction!).  
_

_This was really fun to write as it has both Skins and Lord of the Rings in it (two of my favorite things), I just hope that I managed to express the characters close to that of the show. I also must warn you that this is the first fiction I've written which has all the characters in it- I mainly stick to Cook and Naomi (and obviously Emily as she sort of comes with Naomi as a bit of a package!). _

_So with out further a do, here is my work- please leave the throwing of moldy fruit till after you've finished reading! :D _

_Thank you- over and out. _

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay, everyone chillax yeah." Freddie piped up being the peace bearer of the adolescence's group in its time of chaotic madness.

"This bloody ridiculous, we can't all be Gandalf." Naomi huffed throwing an unused beer mat across the grubby table in Cook's direction.

"Piss off Blondie." Cook countered by throwing the mat back, however Naomi ducked in time for it to hit an innocent patron would was minding his own business at the bar.

"Bugger off kid before I come over there and rip your little boy balls off." The midday drinker sneered before turning his attention back to the football match on the crackling TV screen in the top right hand corner of the decaying pub.

"Sorry mate- didn't mean no 'arm." Cook reasoned although the man didn't seem to hear, or didn't really care- no one could decide which.

"Cookie, are you causin' bother again." Keith wheezed as he made his presence through the staff only door behind the bar.

"Nah, Keith. All's peachy up 'ere" He dismissed before turning his attention back to the other seven misfits that were squashed around the circular table.

"Well, I think it's only fair I get the first pick- it was my idea in the first place." JJ pointed out after he took a sip from his mango and passion fruit J20.

"Nah Jakin's, you ain't got the muscle to pull off Gandalf. I'm ya man right 'ere" Cook said as he flexed his biceps overhead.

"But, it was my idea in the firs-"

"Can I just say I think your idea is shit JJ, so Gangies all yours. Besides why can't we just go out, like normal people, no dressing up like fucking geeks?" Katie huffed before going back to tracing the rim of her gin and tonic with a perfectly manicure finger.

"You mean Gandalf." Naomi corrected.

"Whatever, I've actually got a life- I don't need to read books about wizards and dragons to make it fulfilling."

"They're classics Katie. Although, I suppose if it's not Heat then it's far too much for your fake tanned brain cells to handle." Naomi retaliated.

"Fucking lezzer, bitch." Katie spat, standing up- marking her territory.

"Alright, alright, stop it. Katie sit down." Emily intervened, not moving her gaze from her sister until she was securely back in her seat.

"And you play nice." She whispered into her girlfriend's ear, "or else that thing I promised tonight won't happen." Emily finished, giving those topaz eyes a coy grin. Naomi broke out into a triumphant smirk as a hundred X rated scenarios went through her head.

"Maybe we should just pull it out of a hat." Thomas suggested.

"That's a whizzer idea Tomo, I can use the hat I knitted- Innit the cats pyjamas." Panda cried as she pulled out a squashed ball fabric from her jacket pocket.

"A hat?" Freddie asked with an air of disbelief as the gang took in the matted array of fabrics and different colours of wool that look like they'd been fused together in an explosion.

"Yeah, me and Mum made 'em, it's a whacker job I'm telling you but well worth it. I made Tommo one too- didn't I?" She explained, turning to the kind hearted soul with baby blues eyes full of endearment.

"But he don't have it no more cause the cat across the street broke in through the open window and destroyed it. You were well gutted weren't you Tommo?" Panda insisted, completely oblivious to everyone else's knowing glances at Pandora's obvious gullible nature.

"Yes, I was my love." Thomas agreed putting an arm around his girlfriend as he smiled brightly at her child like demeanour.

"Anyway," Cook began, "ere Keith." He waved getting the drunken man's attention. "Pass us over some pen and paper."

Once they'd got the stationary Freddie went about tearing the paper into strips, writing the nine characters of each bit before placing them in Panda's _hat. _

"Okay, you first Panda." Freddie offered as he jiggled the hat around to mix up the names.

Cook started to beat a drum roll on the table top as Katie rolled her eyes with obvious boredom.

"Whizzer, I got Sam." Panda announced with a toothy grin once she retracted her paper morsel, meanwhile the rest of the gang applauded and cheered apart from Katie and Effy. Katie who had a face like she'd just bitten into a lemon, and Effy ever remained her mysterious, transcendental self as an all knowing smirk a spread across her pink lips, surveying the collection of people she now knew as her friends who surrounded her.

"Alright Thomas, you're up." Freddie held hat out for the athletic young man. Thomas tentatively put his hand into the woollen mess.

"Call me Aragorn." He gleamed holding the paper out for all to see.

"Aww, he's well lush innie Eff? Just like you Tommo." Panda beamed. Freddie moved the hat onto JJ.

"Well," JJ began, "statically I should be get-"

"JJ just pick one." Freddie interrupted. JJ hung his shoulders and nodded before putting his hand into the lucky dip.

"Gimli- well, I suppose that isn't too bad, he's pretty heroic, right?"

"Of course he is Gayjay." Cook said as he clapped JJ on his shoulder, "Now me Freds." He finished, jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Come on Gandalf." Cook whispered as he clapped and rubbed his hands together in preparation.

"What the fuck, you kidding me! Frodo?" Everyone giggled, even Katie managed a smile, "Nah, man I want another go." Cook grumbled reaching out for the hat.

"No, only one go each Cook." Freddie reminded quickly pulling the hat away.

"You're such a fucking fun sponge Freds." Cook huffed like a stroppy child as he crossed his arms and fell back into his chair. However, Cook's ears quickly picked up and a devious little grin appeared over his toothy mouth.

"ere Jay, look over there." He said pointing and just as he predicted JJ followed the line of his finger, leaving his strip of paper unattended on the table.

"Yoink!" Cook exclaimed as he took the Gimli paper and swapped it for his Frodo one.

"Hey, that was mine." JJ struggled to try and get the paper back but all efforts were made useless by Cook's superior strength.

"You snooze you lose JJ. Besides Gimli is a manly sort of guy." Cook clarified by tensing his arms.

"Alright Katie, you're next." Freddie said holding the bag at Katie. She looked at it as if she was being offered dog poo.

"Come on Katie, just play along." Naomi moaned as it was obvious that the girl wasn't going to do anything on her own accord.

"Come on Kit-Kat, get ya hand right in here." Cook purred as he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Urgh, if I play your stupid fucking game just promise me you'll never say that shit to me again, like ever- Fucking perv." She spat with disgust, her lisp coming all more prominent.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night princess." He chuckled as he waggled his tongue in her direction.

"Merry." She huffed showing everyone the erratic scribble.

"A hobbit, well at least you're the right size." Naomi teased before taking a sip of her drink.

"Ha fucking ha Campbell." She quipped back while flashing her the middle finger, all the while Naomi kept showing her a toothy 'I don't give shit' kind of grin.

"Alright Ems, you're next." Emily apprehensively put her hand into the hat, taking a few moments to feel around for the right bit of paper, her eyes slightly squinted and her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth- a trait Naomi thought was utterly endearing.

"Okay," she cracked once she retrieved a scrunched ball of paper, carefully unfolding it as the rest of them all performed an uncoordinated drum roll.

"Pippin."

"Haha, must be that twin telepathy shit people go on about." Cook cackled before draining the last of his pint and quickly moved onto the next awaiting one.

"Is stuff like real for other things?" Cooked questioned once he'd swallowed a large mouthful of the fresh beer.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"Like, say Naomio over 'ere was givin our Emsy a good time right an-"Everyone aside from Effy gave a repulsive moan.

"That's my sister you're talking about you sicko." Katie scolded while she shuffled her seat a few places away from Cook's leering stare.

"What? It's a genuine question." He defended.

"It's a stupid question Cook." Naomi butted in as she subconsciously tightened her grip around Emily's shoulder.

"Let's just move on shall we." Emily quickly rushed in, trying to keep the peace among the volatile group.

"Right Naomi, you're up." Freddie continued on with the filtering process.

"You've got to be shitting me," Naomi mused as she showed Emily the paper.

"Legolas." Emily giggled to everyone and a big uproar occurred among the group.

"See, this is proof that Blondie is a legitimate name for ya, you can't deny it now. Do I hear a cheer?" Cook bellowed as he cupped his hand over his ear with a cocky look on his mug.

"It is quite coincidental that you with the lightest blonde hair, out of the nine of us, would pick the only character in the fellowship with the lightest blonde hair." JJ analysed as he rolled his now empty glass bottle from his left hand to his right.

"See even Jaykins agrees with me and he's like Einstein." Cook cheered wrapping his arm around the curly haired boy's shoulder.

"Alright, you've made your point. Next." Naomi grunted as she waved the hat away to the next person.

"If it's any consolation I think you'd look really sexy with a bow and arrow." Emily hummed into the blonde's ear, her voice a seductive, husky growl.

"Really?" Naomi whispered as she dropped her hand down to the base of the red head's back, lifting up the hem of her t-shirt as she drew a soft array of patterns on her girlfriend's milky skin,

"it's a shame I can't say the same for you and the hairy feet." Naomi chuckled as she nodded to Emily's scrap of paper that read ' Pippin'. Emily let out a light pixy giggle before stroking Naomi's pale cheek and bringing their lips together for a quick kiss.

"Alright, I guess that leaves me and you Eff." Freddie announced as he stuck his hand into the hat and fumbled around for a short while.

"Alright I've got mine," He said holding the folded paper in his hand, "you pick yours and we'll open them at the same time- see who's got Gandalf." Effy flashed him a sly smile as she pulled out the final bit of paper.

"Yeah mate if you get Gandalf I'll have ya balls." Cook commented as he took yet another huge gulp of beer.

"What do you care Cook, you've never even read the books." Freddie chortled as he slowly opened up the paper.

"Nah, well I've seen the films and he's fucking awesome, just like the Cookie monster."

"Yeah whatever, loser." Katie rolled her eyes at Cook's bravado.

"What have you got Freddie?" Emily enquired, feeling a little flushed as Naomi continued to draw tingling trails along her spine.

"Yeah Eff, who are you going to be?" Panda wondered as she looked over her best friend's shoulder.

"Well, I got Boromir so you must be Gandalf Eff." Freddie answer, tossing his paper on the table top before taking a sip of his larger.

"HAHAHA, bad luck mate, you died." Cook exploded into a fit of laughter.

"Whatever, at least I can ride a horse." He shrugged back, although he was pretty certain that wouldn't stop him from getting an onslaught from Cook.

"Anyway," Naomi shook off Cook's pompous snickering and turned to Effy who remained silent but still with that wise and intellect filled aura. "It's your call, what do we do now Gandalf?"

She remained silent for a few seconds, the eight other followers hanging onto her calming serenity as if it were a life line in a ferocious sea. She went around the group, making sure to catch the eyes of each and every one of them- her friends.

"I think I want some more tequila." She closed her eyes and couldn't help but feel at peace when she heard the collective round of applause that was echoed around the table. This really was a fellowship.


End file.
